


a Beltane to remember

by ParisOlympia



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, no hurt only comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisOlympia/pseuds/ParisOlympia
Summary: the aftermath of "quarantine" (though you don't have to read that series to understand this text or vice versa!)
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	a Beltane to remember

Things got back to normal at Cackle’s academy and everybody was busy again. The young witches had missed a few lessons and Hecate was determined to catch up as quickly as possible. 

And then Beltane, the first big festival of the year, was only a few days away. When Hecate was locked away and Ada had gone missing, the preparations had nearly stopped and the pupils had feared that the celebrations might not take place this year But with joined forces they had been able to put something together. Dimity had practised a broomstick display with the second years and Gwen had teached some dances to the first and third years. The fourth years would come up with a surprise, which made Hecate raise her eyebrows but she didn’t object as she saw Ada’s delighted face. And there would be a big fire as usual. This part was Hecate’s biggest concern. Not for health and safety reasons, she could handle a fire, but she feared it could bring back memories. She had dreamt of a similar scenario recently, a Beltane celebration, where a dragon emerged from the fire and catched Ada, leaving Hecate herself immobile and incapable to intervene. Normally, Hecate Hardbroom wouldn’t give it a second thought, it had only been a dream after all. But her bond with Ada was so fresh, she still felt like it was something fragile that could easily slip through her fingers.

After they had finally confessed their mutual love, each day held something new. Everything was unknown territory, which she usually disliked, but with Ada it was different. They were about to built on a deep friendship, a solid groundwork of trust and understanding.

She loved how she could quickly kiss Ada or let her hands slip in Ada‘s when nobody was watching. They didn’t want to distract the girls with gossip and the other teachers were surely aware of the new relationship status of the managerial staff at Cackle’s. And the secrecy added to the delight she felt.  
She loved it when Ada put her hand on the small of her back, like she did before, only now she let it rest there when she felt they were unobserved.  
She loved that she didn’t have to hide her soft looks anymore, at least not from Ada.  
Hecate loved how Ada’s hands brushed through her hair and she loved touching her face in return.  
She loved how their kisses became more daring, how their tongues added another twist and further enhanced the excitement.  
And she loved how their shared evening tea had changed. They still discussed the matters of the school each evening, only now they didn’t sit face to face, but side by side, leaning against each other, Ada’s arm usually around her shoulder, Ada’s thumb brushing over it. And how Hecate could simply tilt her head to press a kiss on Ada’s hand or rest her cheek there.

They spent the greater part of their nights sitting by the fireplace catching up on so many things. Years of yearning had to be retold from each’s perspective. They laughed at how different they had interpreted some events. And they marvelled at the many occasions they both remembered vividly but for entirely different reasons. How, years ago, Ada had been furious about an opinion Hecate had voiced in a staff meeting, but Hecate recalled the exact situation for the only reason of an intense eyecontact they had made. They found it relieving to hear that a certain dress didn’t go unnoticed or that a certain laugh was indeed directed to the other.

They talked until they couldn’t keep their eyes open, deciding it would be inconvenient to part for the night. They didn’t want to miss the touch of the other they had craved for so long. So Hecate spent the nights in Ada’s bed, in Ada’s arms, curled in and content to only be there. 

And how wonderful it was to wake up. Hecate loved to just take in the sight of Ada sleeping, her breast raising and lowering, that precious mouth relaxed. She couldn’t resist long to gently kiss her. And Ada couldn’t think of a better way to wake up. They were more playful in the mornings, their hands more daring. Maybe it was the dishevelled look and the thin nightgowns that incited them. But the alarm always disturbed them and called them back to duty.

The day before Beltane, when they were still in bed Ada said pensively: „I think Beltane might be my favourite holiday- I guess it‘s that certain something. Don’t you like it?“ Then, she winked at Hecate and smiled as innocent as if she had just asked if Hecate liked gingerbread.

Thoughts shot through Hecate’s mind, thoughts of archaic dances by the fire, of naked bodies, unleashed playful lust. That was what Beltane was all about- fertility and new beginnings. Of course it wasn’t the way they celebrated Beltane at Cackle’s, where they focussed on the new beginnings and the chanting. She wondered what Ada wanted to tell her, but couldn’t adress it quite as frankly. „What exactly are you referring to? The fire and the dancing…?“ she decided to say.

When Ada had just opened her mouth for a reply their alarm got off „We’ve got a school to run!“ she simply said.

The day was filled with the preparations for Beltane. Last rehearsals took place, the decorations had to be completed, flower crowns had to be made. The girls tend to decorate everything, from their boomsticks to their cats. Although the cats didn’t quite agree on being decorated and shed the flowers. The girls were giddy with excitement and Miss Hardbroom had hands full to call them to order and make them clean up their messes. By curfew, when it was finally silent in the corridors, she let out a deep breath. She couldn’t wait to transfer to Ada’s room.

After their ritual evening tea Hecate rested her head against Ada’s shoulder. „Sooo,“ she started, „this morning you asked me if I liked Beltane. I have to admit I do, for it was on this occasion I realised I had fallen in love with you.“

„Oh really? How?“

„Well, you wore one of those breathtaking shockingly pink dresses. It was slightly unbuttoned, just so-“ Hecate traced Ada’s décolleté tentatively with her index finger. „I could see this part- and I imagined the rest-“ her eyes were locking in Ada’s wich were glittering with excitation. „And your smile was bright and open and showed these marvellous dimples of yours.“ She cupped Ada’s face and leaned in to give Ada a deep kiss. She was a little breathless when they parted. „And it was hard to stop me from thinking what I wanted to do with you.“

Ada’s eyes widened in regret. „Why did you stop yourself?“

„I couldn’t possibly imagine all those things and walk into your office the next day to discuss the expenses report. I would have died of shame!“

„You don’t have to be ashamed of your fantasies, Hecate. Would you care to show me „all those things“ you didn’t dare to think of?“ Oh, Ada was a tease. But she couldn’t help it, it was impossible to resist Hecate. She had never been good in resisting anyway, not when it came to a piece of cake and she would certainly not start when it came to Hecate Hardbroom. She wanted to indulge. To the fullest. So she moved her hands to Hecate’s waist and pulled her closer in another passionate kiss. „Show me,“ she moaned. Hecate felt overwhelmed with arousal, sinking her tongue deeper in Ada’s mouth when an alarm sounded.

„There must be an emergency in the kitchens!“ Hecate stated, already up and hair in perfect condition with a flick of her wrist.

There was indeed disarray in the kitchens. Flowers were flying everywhere, more and more coming out of a cauldron and the fourth years inmidst the civil commotion.

„You are useless, Mildred!“ Ethel shouted.

Mildred, a ladle in her hand and unable to reach the cauldron because of the plethora of flowers that came out of it, swayed helplessly „I miscalculated!“ she yelled back.

Hecate and Ada looked at each other in disbelief, then Hecate very slowly raised her hand and with a tip of her index finger the flowers stopped emerging and stood still in the air. Ada couldn’t help but admire her elegance and composure. When the girls finally became aware of their presence, they ducked their heads.

„Great Mildred, now you also spoiled the surprise!“ muttered Ethel.

„Ethel, do you have the kindness to inform us what are you doing in the kitchens after curfew?“ Hecate said in her sternest voice.

„We are preparing the surprise for tomorrow‘s celebration, Miss Hardbroom.“ Ethel replied.

Mildred catched a flower from the air and stuffed it into her mouth. „They are edible!“ she smiled.

„Well,“ Hecate looked up to the flowing blossoms „I guess we have enough for two celebrations. I will supervise you while you are storing them and cleaning the kitchen. I shall use this time thinking of a proper punishment for your doings.“ She then turned to Ada „You can leave it to me, Miss Cackle. Return to sleep.“

The next day was busy but it passed without bigger incidents. When the celebration was about to start, Hecate knocked at Ada’s door to collect her. As the door flew open she held her breath. Incredulously she took in the sight. Ada wore a new dress, soft shades of pink lighted her blue eyes and the low cut showed a little more cleavage than usual. Ada’s eyes were questioning. „Do you like it?“ 

Hecate was at a loss for words. „If I—Like-- It?“ she closed the distance and put her hands on Ada’s shoulders, looking into her eyes. „I am not quite sure if I can make it through the evening looking at you in that dress!“ She kissed her then nuzzled in Ada’s neck taking advantage of the lower cut of the dress. Ada moaned and let her hands glide in the dark waves of Hecate’s hair that was traditionally worn loose on holidays.

„Oh, Hecate- as much as I want to, we can’t start that now!“ she tried to resist. She brought Hecate’s hand to her lips and kissed it. „Later we’ll have all the time in the world!“

Hecate should really find a way to process Ada’s winks, but for now all she could do was blush.

The celebration started at eight o’clock. Everybody had gathered outside the castle in a clearing in the forest. The girls in their flower crowns were all chatty and excited until Ada lit the big fire with a dramatic movement of her arms. Now everybody hushed and turned their attention to the headmistress.

When Ada gave her speech she glanced over to Hecate whose expression seemed to become more and more nervous. She looked to the fire with worry in her eyes, biting her lip. The speech was followed by the presentation of the first years and Ada returned to her seat next to Hecate. 

„What is it, Hecate? Don’t you enjoy yourself?“

„I do, Ada. Please excuse me, but I had a rather bad dream during isolation and it- it is silly.“

„It’s not! Tell me about your dream.“

„It’s nothing. Only, when you just had disappeared in Vesta’s forest I dreamt of a dragon coming out of the fire and taking you away. And then Gwen was there and handed me an armour but I couldn’t move, so Dimity took it.“ she felt tears welling in her eyes.

„I shouldn’t have lent you this novel about the knight-witch…“ Ada stroke her arms. „But I’m here now. And I’m glad you told me. Let me see what I can do to make your worries go away.“ Ada gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Hecate blushed and looked around, but everybody was watching the dances.

Throughout the evening Ada made sure she always had contact with Hecate, reassuring her of her presence. She let her hand rest on Hecate’s back. Later on she let it glide further down and wrapped her arm around Hecate’s waist. Eventually, Hecate was able to relax. She didn’t even worry about prying eyes as everybody was distracted by the show the girls had come up with.

The highlight were undoubtedly the flying edible flowers of the fourth years. They were released from different big boxes that were placed around the fire, then swirled around in a big colourful swarm. Everybody was running around grabbing in the air to catch one. Hecate tried to make a remark about fire safety but even Ada took part. And how she beamed when she got finally hold of a big peony she had chased. 

She presented the flower to Hecate with a delighted smile: „Look, what I got us!“ 

When Ada tentatively bit into the flower Hecate couldn’t hold together anymore and burst out laughing.

„It’s delicious!“ Ada held out the flower.

Hecate looked at it, then looked into Ada’s eyes and slowly brought her mouth to the blossom, eating the rest of it from Ada’s hand. Ada had stopped smiling and swallowed. „What are you doing to me, Miss Hardbroom?“

„Get a room!“ That was coming from Dimity who had just found out that the blossoms were delicious when lightly roasted over the fire. Hecate glared angrily at her but she had already turned her back.

It was difficult to lead the girls back to the castle, but around midnight they were finally in their rooms (although not all of them were sleeping as they were much too excited from the festivities). The staff met at the fire again and continued with some witches‘ brew. Algernon and Gwen started to dance a slow waltz and some other staff members joined in.

„I’d like to propose a toast!“ exclaimed Dimity, her glass raised.

„Oh please don’t,“ sighed Hecate rolling her eyes and fearing the worst. But Ada placed a hand on her arm, obviously enjoying the agitation.

„Let us raise our glasses to our wonderful headmistress and to our deputy headmistress who is also quite alright, I guess. Let us celebrate that we can all be here together, let us celebrate new beginnings and love. And finally- let’s get this party started!“ somehow she had magicked loudspeakers that began to play the school’s hymn, only it was much quicker and with a strong beat. The members of the staff began to dance, even Gwen and Algernon exchanged glances and joined in.

Hecate felt uneasy. The short speech had reminded her that it had been Dimity who had brought back Ada. Ada felt Hecate getting twitchy again and guessed the reason. She placed a hand on her arm and signed to her to follow. She led them deeper into the woods and stopped at the edge of another, smaller clearing. The others were barely audible. With a small movement she revealed a huge bed. Hecate’s eyebrows rose to her hairline.

„I hope you don’t find me too forward. We can’t be seen here. Or heard. And I needed to improvise because I wouldn’t last on the bare ground, I guess we are past that age.“

Hecate had collected herself and quipped: „So, you are opting for a traditional Beltane celebration, Miss Cackle?“

„With all the trimmings, Miss Hardbroom!“ Ada replied with a smirk while pulling Hecate into an embrace. „I want you, Hecate!“ she whispered.

These simple words melted Hecate. The reserve she had been holding throughout the years and even until now fell at once. She pulled Ada into a deep lingering kiss and with a force Ada wouldn’t put past her she guided her to the bed. Ada felt like she had released an old deity, Hecate came over her like a force of nature. Hecate wasn’t used to indulge in something. She wasn’t used to wanting something so badly and be given permission. She couldn’t hold back anymore. It was only when she had removed Ada’s clothes fully, all the way covering her body in feral kisses, licking and biting the most exquisite parts that she stopped herself. 

She was on her hands and knees above Ada. „I’m sorry,“ she said, „I shall continue at a slower pace.“ 

Ada smiled. „I liked it. But let’s continue.“ 

And with flittering fingers she let Hecate’s dress disappear, pulling her in and pressing their naked bodies together. Hecate shifted to create more friction. Ada reached behind her neck pressing obscene open mouthed kisses onto Hecate’s lips. Hecate moaned at the sensation. Adas hands were soft and secure, wandering on her body teasingly. Ada observed Hecate’s groans and quickly found those sensible spots that made her deputy’s mind go blank all the while grinding her own body against Hecate’s.

When she reached the curve of Hecate’s bottom she buried her face in the crook of her neck and sucked at the warm flesh she found. Hecate made heavenly sounds and pressed her fingernails further into Ada’s shoulders. They looked in each other’s eyes in a haze then simultanously let their hands glide between the legs of the other. Their gazes locked as their fingertips dipped in the wetness and began to explore what they found. But they were both too close to the edge. At the slightest touch of her clitoris Hecate began to twitch and moan, her hand uncontrollably provoking Ada’s orgasm.

They laid under the night sky, both panting and sweaty, facing each other with a dreamy smile. Neither dared to speak. Hecate took Ada’s hand between hers and started kissing her fingertips. Then took them between her teeth and tasted herself. With a look she made sure Ada wanted to continue. She let herself glide down Ada's voluptuous body, kissing all those spots she never wanted to miss again. Her finger circled Ada’s navel when she looked up again. „You still want me to show you what I didn’t dare to dream about?“

„I’m not sure if I can take it, but I will try,“ Ada replied breathlessly.

„I will be very careful,“ Hecate said in a low voice that edged Ada further. But it didn’t prepare her for what followed. Hecate ducked her head and sank it between her legs, her tongue slowly brushing her folds. Ada parted her legs wider, desperately pushing into Hecate. But Hecate kept it slow. They both had their first excitement quenched, now she wanted to indulge. And she wanted Ada to indulge. Ada’s hands gripped into the sheets as Hecate teased her clitoris but only so lightly.

„Hecate!“ Ada moaned. Somehow she got hold of Hecate’s hand when she felt the increasing pressure of her tongue, then fingers pushing into her core, then nothing but a hot heat that jolted her entire body, pushing her delightfully out-of-control.

Ada was still quivering when Hecate laid down next to her and put her arm softly around Ada. „I fear I have to rest a bit before I can return the favour,“ Ada said.

Hecate nuzzled in Ada’s neck „Nevermind,“ she muttered „we have all the time in the world.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading- I hope you enjoyed it (though it didn't add to the plot, I warned you!)  
> I'm always delighted if you leave kudos or a comment if you liked it- make a lonely writer happy ;)


End file.
